


Snarky (sometimes) Tender Love

by hallucion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, School Uniforms, more like fluffy loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucion/pseuds/hallucion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei supposes he still loves to torture Shouyou - but now it's in the bedroom instead of on the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarky (sometimes) Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished Haikyuu!! fanfiction and of course it had to be Tsukishima and Hinata (and it's almost 7k words long and about 13 pages in MW.) There is sadly a lack of this pairing for some reason, and I decided I needed to help fix this problem. I hope I did their characters some justice. If you want, leave me some comments about this pairing, cause I can literally wax on about it for hours!

 

"You're being such a good boy, Shouyou," Kei croons. He knows the effect it has on the smaller man in his lap, who stiffens at the encouraging words, his ear tips glowing red from the way Kei's breath blows warm and inviting on his skin. Kei considers whispering naughty things into those ears - oh does Shouyou love when he does that – but he holds off, continuing his praises, scenarios running through his brain at breakneck speed. "Such a good boy. You scored so many points today, and against some of the tallest blockers in Japan too. You really made me proud today, Shou."

 

Kei watches as the head in front of him bobs in a humble nod. Shouyou’s amber eyes widen at the praise, breaths coming fast and shallow through his nose. Kei peppers Shouyou's forehead with kisses. Shouyou whines, and Kei grips his waist harder, long fingers digging into skinny hips, keeping him from jerking in place.

 

"Be patient," is all Kei says, and Shouyou has the dignity to look ashamed at his unruly behavior, eyes downcast. From this angle, Kei can see the fine, light reddish tips of Shouyou’s eyelashes.

 

"Sorry, Kei," he says. It is genuine. Everything Shouyou does, Kei has come to realize, is genuine, in a way that Kei covets.

 

"Don’t mind," he whispers, his tongue coming out to snap at Shouyou's ear, "You deserve a treat tonight anyways. Because you did so good for me today."

 

Kei lives for the effect he has on Shouyou. Sure, many girls and boys had confessed to him over the years, some much prettier, some much smarter than Shouyou, some stained in blushes so red he had thought they would pass out, but they mean nothing in comparison to the literal ball of sunshine that had confessed to him, cheeks vibrant with embarrassment, but head held high, and intense amber eyes fixated on his. Kei had never thought before that moment that Shouyou could be breathtaking off the court, but boy, he was glad he had been so very, very wrong. When Shouyou comes undone from his words, from his hands, from his mouth, when Shouyou cries for him, laughs for him, cuddles up to him, those moments are worth more than the sum total of confessions he had received in his life, despite whatever nonsense his senpais liked to tell him when they bemoaned his popularity. He was popular, yes, but the warmth of his lover surpassed any shallow feelings of recognition and infatuation from others. Shoyou's attention is priceless and he demands it and lusts for it as naturally and forcefully as he breathes air. Sometimes he feels like a teenager again, _wanting, wanting, wanting_ , but now he knows how to _take_.

 

He chuckles, leaning forward to capture Shouyou's lips with his own, and Shouyou is ready for him, pliant and warm under his ministrations. He loosens his grip on his boyfriend's hips, rubbing soothing circles instead, the way that Shouyou enjoys. He nips at Shouyou's reddened lips, earning a throaty moan for his troubles. Early on in their relationship, Kei would have bet good money that Shouyou would be doing all the talking in the bedroom, that his mouth would never stop running, that he would need to gag him in order to finish, to stop the stream of inane babble that Shouyou is prone to.

 

Kei is glad that he never made that bet.

 

He hums as he detaches his lips, a lewd popping sound following. He wipes at the drool that accumulated at the corner of Shouyou's mouth, and the ginger leans into his touch, so desperate, that Kei almost wants to relent, skip his plans, and screw his eager boyfriend then and there. Shouyou has a way of screwing with Kei's best-laid plans but he plows forward regardless, talking himself into waiting. He can be patient when he needs to be, even with his hotheaded, reckless lover throwing himself at him, his body rigid with the kind of tension that could only be described as sexual. Shouyou’s pale skin is tinged with touches of red, and his lips even redder from Kei’s brutal affection, and the long shirt he had draped along his body is several sizes too large, dipping to his knees. Kei pauses to simply stare at the man in front of him, trying to work out the proper way to word his proposition.

 

"Tonight and tonight only," Kei says, moving his fingers from Shouyou's mouth to his hair, tugging on the locks, "I'll satisfy that filthy little kink of yours."

 

He fights the urge to smile, as Shouyou's face floods with awe. It never gets old. The wide eyes, the open mouth, the kiss of color that dusts the top of his cheekbones. The way he feels like he is the only one that matters, in that moment, because it feels like Shouyou's sunshine is for him and him alone.

 

He has done innumerable idiotic things to earn that gaze over the years. Even though what he is offering makes him nervous, and antsy with ‘what ifs’ he still prides himself on just how much Shouyou dotes on him, and vice versa, despite their outwardly antagonistic relationship outside of their home.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shouyou bubbles over, reaching out to kiss Kei. He is stopped, however, by the heavy hand that tugs at his curls. He tries anyways, and gets close, his mouth open in a silent groan of appreciation as Kei's hands tug tighter at the locks curled in his hand. Kei takes pity on him and leans forward, leaving him wanting more as he parts with a quick and cold peck.

 

"That's not all Shouyou." Kei can feel the familiar edge of anxiety curl up around his throat, threatening to choke him. Will Shouyou be mad? Will Shouyou reject his proposition? He clears his throat, meeting the gaze of his lover head on, and he continues, willing his instinctual fears of failure and embarrassment down. This is Shouyou, after all – the idiot that had confessed to someone who called him an idiot nearly every day. His feelings were not so easily hurt, and he was not the type to so easily lash out.

 

His voice is a bit shaky, but he manages to work it out as he says, "If you want me to scratch that itch of yours, you'll need to scratch one of mine. I did a good job today too, didn't I? Don't I deserve a prize too?"

 

He loosens his hold on Shouyou's hair, smirking to cover up how his stomach feels like it's twisted itself into intricate, heavy knots. He flips the curls idly, watching the swift range of emotions flutter across his boyfriend's expressive face. The furrowed brows change into heightened brows, his pout morphs into a small smile, and he tilts his head. Kei bites his lip to keep from demanding an answer, knowing that he needs to be the patient one, that he needs to wait for Shouyou.

 

"You did great today!" Shouyou finally bursts out. Kei flinches at the sheer volume of Shouyou’s voice, but Shouyou continues on, unperturbed. "You blocked so many balls and you were all 'gwah' and 'waaah' and even though they were taller and more muscular than you, you were so much better than they were!" It all comes out in a gush and Shouyou has to stop to catch his breath. As he does, he straightens his head and squares his shoulders. "So I think you deserve a prize too, Kei!"

 

"Thank you," he states simply, though the praise makes his stomach roil with expectations and the addictive feeling of victory. He wraps his arms around his small boyfriend, pulling him to his chest. Shouyou has not grown since high school, but his muscles are solid against Kei's own, and he is a steady weight in his lap, heavy with love and warmth and absolute trust. On his best days Kei admires that strength, and on his worst days, he curses its very existence. This is one of his better days, and the trust that Shouyou places in him feels as if they are on the court once more, just the two of them working side by side as fluid as water and as awe-inspiring as fire. He whispers into his ear, as the boy cuddles closer to him, "I'm going to wreck you tonight."

 

The shiver he earns in response is just the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Kei tinkers with the tripod, trying to find the perfect angle so they can both show on the screen. If he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. And if he didn't, Shouyou would call him out on it anyways, he thinks to himself, chuckling at the image of a pouty Shouyou, hands on hips, calling him a "mean jerk" like he used to when they were still in high school and thought the tension between them was because they were fated _rivals_. He hears his boyfriend's squawk echo from the room's private bathroom. With one last change of angle, the camera is mounted, and Kei sits on the edge of the bed, brows lifted, as Shouyou exits with a flourish, nearly slamming the door shut behind him.

 

"Keeeeeiiiii," he whines, voice pitching upwards. "This is embarrasssssing." He tugs at the edge of the skirt, wrapping the fabric around his hands and twisting. The contrast between the delicate skirt and Shouyou's roughened, dry knuckles makes Kei gulp. His boyfriend doesn't notice, because he's staring down at the floor, bottom lip tucked over top, fingers wrangling the fabric as if wanting to tear it off. He probably wants to tear it off, Kei thinks. Shouyou has never liked costumes in the bedroom, and it's only because of their negotiation that he's even in it to begin with.

 

Kei sighs, stepping towards Shouyou. He stops so that he can loom over his tiny boyfriend, their thirty-centimeter plus height difference exaggerated as Shouyou slumps, while he stands tall. He loves the small shiver that wracks the redhead's body. "That's the point, Shouyou," he mutters, knocking Shouyou's hands from playing with the skirt and musing it up any further, "I like it when you're embarrassed."

 

Shouyou huffs. "But why?" he keeps at it, though that doesn't stop him from leaning into Kei's touch as Kei brushes a tendril of hair from his face, idly noting that Shouyou needs another haircut. "I thought the point of having a good relationship was so that you _didn't_ get embarrassed," he pouts.

 

Kei shakes his head. "There are certain…perks to being embarrassed, if you will.” At the blank look that earns him, he just sighs and says, “You'll see what I mean later." He walks to the camera, tilting his head in a silent demand. "Is this the angle you want?"

 

Shouyou practically skips over in his delight, and Kei feels himself grow hard with the way the skirt bounces, revealing creamy thighs that he has spent more than his fair share of time fantasizing about, marking, and caressing. Shouyou eyes the device for a second with a calculated glance, ignoring Kei’s lustful perusal of his body. He scurries to the bed, sitting down heavily in the middle, legs tucked under him, and hands on top of knees. “Can you see me?" he asks.

 

"Of course I can, idiot," Kei replies, rolling his eyes.

 

Shouyou sticks his tongue out. "Meannnnie Kei!" But then he sobers up as Kei calls, "the safe word is 'middle blocker,'" and hits the record button. He flips the monitor of the camera over, so that Shouyou can see himself projected on the miniature screen. Kei enjoys the visual of Shouyou licking his lips, dragging his pink tongue over his top lip in a way that he knows drives Kei mad.

 

He wastes no time, and saunters back to the bed, grabbing his boyfriend's chin and diving into a wet and sloppy kiss that Shouyou responds to immediately. Kei controls the speed of the kiss, alternating between heated, rushed tonguing and soft, smooth pressing of lips. Shouyou moans, and Kei's fingers find their way into his hair again, digging at the scalp the way Shouyou prefers, trying to lure out more of those delicious reactions. Shouyou returns the favor by grappling for the buttons of Kei's shirt, and with practiced skill, manages to slip the fabric down Kei's arms. The fabric pools around his elbows, trapped there until he lets it slide unhindered to the bed.

 

"You're surprisingly eager," Kei notes, tilting Shouyou's face, so that the camera can pick up his expression. "What, are you pent up or something, you filthy slut?"

 

Shouyou moans as Kei jerks his hair particularly hard, but Kei watches the way Shouyou's focus slides to the camera. "It's been two weeks since we last had sex," he puffs out. "I've…I've missed you," he admits, and although the words are sweet and caring and most importantly true, Kei recognizes and revels in the underlying lust and demands as if they are his own. Shouyou is the only one that can match his thirst, and he dives forward, arching Shouyou's neck, and digging his teeth into the soft flesh under Shouyou's collar, biting hard, and long. Shouyou comes undone with the attention, whining and babbling, his hands clawing at Kei's naked back. Kei smirks as he lays gentler kisses along the bite, affectionate nips to soften the blow. It will bruise – a nice, visible reminder of who Shouyou belongs to, though he will be the only one to see it.

 

"We're barely started and you're already this into it? I've raised such a dirty little slut, haven't I?" Kei says, licking and sucking at the bite mark, his hold on Shouyou slackening. Shouyou's stubby nails still claw at his back with unparalleled enthusiasm; his own possessiveness written out in raised claw marks that will sting when they shower together later.

 

"Yes, yes," Shouyou babbles, as Kei switches to the other side of his neck. "Love you Kei, love what you do to me."

 

Kei shudders, lunging closer and pushing Shouyou to the mattress, angled on his side so that he can face the camera, their mirror images displayed on the monitor. Kei admires the double image of Shouyou in the uniform, the way the near transparent white top reveals hardened nipples and flushed skin, and the way the black thigh highs highlight his muscular, toned calves. He had been planning this moment for months, since he had came home with the outfit and Shouyou had promptly rejected it, bemoaning his boyfriend’s need to see him in embarrassing and outlandish costumes.

 

"Fuck Shouyou," he hisses. He can feel himself grow even harder, and he pops the button of his jeans, flicking the zipper down so that can he can palm himself while he hovers over Shouyou. "I put a skirt on you and you're already this hard, this wanting." He kisses Shouyou's temple, but the hand not propping himself up wanders, finding Shouyou's bulge and stroking it, once, twice, before returning to his own, smirking at the unsatisfied whine Shouyou unleashes, a little louder than normal. Kei wonders if it's for the camera, or if it's because the movement had slid the black miniskirt up, showcasing the lacey blue underwear Kei had thrust at Shouyou before they started.

 

"Hmmm, you're already soaked, Shouyou. How dirty~" he coos, and he loves the way Shouyou nods, begging him to continue. "Do you like the thought of me fucking you in a skirt so much? Do you want me to bend you over and ram into you so hard you see stars?" He has to stop touching himself or he's going to cum too fast, the image of Shouyou, extra pliant, extra needy and hard, too much. He reluctantly pulls his hand away. "I require an answer," he says after a beat of silence.

 

"I like it, I want it," Shouyou replies, voice strained.

 

"Mhm, you're going to need to answer better than that.”

 

"I…I want you to bend me over…and, and fuck me.”

 

Kei knows that must don't think of Shouyou as seductive, but no one - other than him - has ever seen Shouyou when he's hard and aching, his erection straining towards his stomach and precum soaking the tip. They've never heard his needy gasps, or the way his blunt nails scratch marks wherever they reach. They've never had the pleasure of making Shouyou cum multiple times in a night, until Shouyou aches so bad he can't walk the next day, and his body is a billboard of bites and claw marks, displaying his ownership as blatantly as the collar that Shouyou wears around the house.

 

Kei fiddles with the pendant of his boyfriend's collar, bending down and kissing the metal with a fondness he can't describe. Shouyou seems to know what he is thinking, and he rubs circles on Kei's back, stinging the flesh that is already starting to spring up with irritation. Despite the bickering following their love making, Kei takes pride in the way that Shouyou asserts his claim on him, marking him in his own way. Kei is just much more forward, having shoved the collar in Shouyou's open hands on their first anniversary, when they had moved past the safe, vanilla sex they had opened with, and moved to the raw, intense fucking they favored. Kei still remembers the way that Shouyou had first held the collar - with a reverence that Kei had previously only seen him have with volleyball. Kei's heart had stuttered, but Shouyou had slipped the collar on, and the simple, black leather band had become a staple of his house wear. He had even switched to wearing low cut V-necks, so that the metal disc, engraved with "Property of Kei" in fancy English lettering, was always visible.

 

"How lewd, Shouyou," Kei says, letting the pendant fall back. He rolls off of Shouyou, throwing his shirt off to the side. Shouyou stays where he is, but Kei can feel the intense lust radiate from his lover. He adjusts himself so that he is sitting on the bed, and he orders Shouyou to his lap, the redhead more than eager to listen to another of Kei's demands. Shouyou looks even smaller when he's trapped within the confines of Kei's legs, and they both know how much Shouyou enjoys their size difference. Kei makes sure they are still in focus on the screen – for Shouyou’s sake, more than his – before he starts unbuttoning the top of Shouyou's uniform. He leaves the last button done up, and then slides his palm down to wrap around Shouyou's clothed erection, starting to pump him, slow and easy.

 

The feel of lace against his hand is new and he can't stop himself from bucking against Shouyou's back as he tries to stifle a groan of his own. He loves dressing up Shouyou, feeling the contrast of roughened, muscled skin and dainty, delicate fabric, loves the way that Shouyou looks good in anything he puts him in. The redhead doesn’t return the feeling. The moments when Shouyou lets Kei talk him into it are far and few between, but they make Kei’s heart beat faster, and this is no exception. Though Kei eyes the camera from time with time with disdain, he knows that Shouyou is as hard as he is, as wet as he is, because he is watching himself being touched, and because later, he can watch it all over again.

 

He tries to will away the urge to orgasm already. Dammnit, it has been too long. Kei loves playing alongside of Shouyou on the court, but sometimes the long weeks of touring, when they are nothing more than "high school friends and middle blocker rivals," grows old. Though, the fucking they do when they return home is unmatched, they usually come so quickly, they have to go a few more rounds to make up for it. Kei doesn't want that - will make sure that that won't happen this time.

 

Shouyou is extra sensitive too, throwing his head back as Kei starts to pick up the pace, using his long fingers to teasingly pump Shouyou. His wanton moans fill the bedroom, load enough that they don’t even miss the usual sex playlist they keep running in the background. Kei nudges his face into Shouyou's neck, enjoying the taste of salty sweat against his tongue. He picks a spot, and then bites down again, long enough to draw blood.

 

"I'm going to come, Kei, I'm going to come!" Shouyou shouts, and his body surges upwards, trying to reach that point faster, knocking Kei’s face from his shoulder and nearly knocking his glasses off. His whole body is hot and throbbing, and his breaths are fast and quick and noisy

 

"Not yet, you're not," Kei says, and he immediately lets go of Shouyou.

 

"No, please, Kei, I need to come," Shouyou babbles, thrusting upwards and meeting only air. "Please, please, Kei, I'll be good, I'll do anything you want, just let me finish, please!"

 

Kei rubs himself against Shouyou's back, groaning at the impact of Shouyou's words. Damn him, he had taught the midget well. "Anything, Shouyou?" he purrs, his mind already flashing through the many things he can have Shouyou do.

 

"Yes, please! Just let me finish _now_!"

 

"Hmm," is all Kei says before he starts stroking Shouyou again, his strokes faster, rougher, paying special attention to the tip like Shouyou likes, twisting it hard and then loosening to stroke it in small, quick strokes. They’ve had years to grow accustomed to one another’s body, and it shows, as Kei grips Shouyou so hard, it should hurt. It isn't long before Shouyou keens, body heaving, as he splashes through the underwear and coats Kei's fingers. His breaths come in through his nose, and Kei hopes to god the camera has caught Shouyou's blissful post-orgasm face, because he could hit replay on that all day.

 

Shouyou turns his head and Kei kisses him, soft and sweetly, out of place for the mood. Kei knows that Shouyou needs this, needs this lull, so he indulges him, wiping his fingers on his boxer briefs, before allowing himself to gently stroke at his throbbing erection, to ease the pain. Shouyou is always so sweet after he climaxes, and Kei likes the contrast, between the moaning mess he creates, and the loving, good-natured mess that Shouyou already was.

 

Shouyou cracks an eye open and Kei can already see that the redhead is tired, the force of his orgasm leaving him boneless against Kei's chest. "Kei?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love you."

 

Kei fights back his ever-present scowl, and smiles. Despite the small blush that decorates his face, he whispers back, "I love you too." He stops stroking himself, and wraps both arms around Shouyou's middle. Shouyou hums at the attention. He is needy, always wanting, but Kei can keep up with him, always taking.

 

They sit there for a while, Kei holding Shouyou, before Kei sees the blinking light of the camera has gone dark. He disentangles himself from his boyfriend. "I need to switch out the memory card. It’s already filled," he calls, earning a quiet hum from his boyfriend. "Seems like the camera auto-shuts off at twenty minutes too. So do you want to start fucking again now or wait a bit?"

 

"Hmm…how about now? If we take too long, you're going to finish before you even get inside of me," Shouyou says, all previous sweetness replaced by a cheeky, self-satisfied grin, taunting Kei.

 

Kei scowls, even though he knows he's right. He is way too hard and having Shouyou in the skirt is enough of an incentive to get a move on. "So, you owe me one," he says, loving the way he can flip the power back into his hand, the way that Shouyou allows this of him, embraces this aspect of his personality, even, in a way that others had shunned. "What should it be tonight? Deep throating? Maybe finishing in your ass?" He kicks out of his jeans and boxers, casting them to the ground to be dealt with later. "But you like all that. So maybe something you won't normally let me do? Oh, I could be so mean." He inwardly runs through the list of soft limits that Shouyou has, those things that he doesn't mind, but doesn't really let Kei indulge in often. He can visualize the list he had forced Shouyou to write all those years ago, in Shouyou's sloppy handwriting. "Maybe I could put the cock ring on you? Or hog tie you up, and fuck you into the mattress?"

 

Kei watches Shouyou gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing, can almost hear it, even though he's too far. "But…but you said I was a good boy earlier," he tries to argue, weakly. "Maybe don't be so mean?"

 

"You could convince me," Kei says flatly, but they both know that he's giving Shouyou an out, if he wants one.

 

Shouyou tucks his chin against his fist, in that dorky thinking pose he does that makes Kei tease him and that he secretly thinks is adorable. "You could spank me?" he offers, with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

 

"Sho, I spank you all the time," Kei says, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Spanking is one of the few things they can do on the road with the team, when they sneak into bathrooms when they have a spare minute, or the other's hotel room, when Shouyou begs for it, or cries because of it. It is quick and easy, and no one is any the wiser. "What about the blindfold?" he suggests, reaching for a happy medium.

 

Shouyou seems to think on it. "But then I wouldn't see the camera," he says.

 

Kei's smirk starts small but grows. "Ah, the blindfold it will be."

 

He ignores Shouyou's squeal as he fishes out the blindfold from their treasure box under the bed. He rubs the silken fabric, imagining Shouyou with it on. When he turns, his boyfriend has his arms crossed along his chest. He walks over and nibbles his lip, and Shouyou melts into it, easily flustered.

 

"If you have the blind fold on, it will make it feel better," Kei says, lowering his voice. "You won't be able to see what's happening, so it's all a surprise. It will make you embarrassed, even."

 

Shouyou thinks on it, and then sighs. "I still don’t get it. You're so smart Kei."

 

Kei ties the fabric around Shouyou's head, trying to be gentle. He slips two fingers in, making sure there's enough room that there won't be marks later. When he pulls away to restart the camera, he says, "Well, one of us has to be."

 

"Hey!"

 

* * *

 

Kei lets himself indulge in viewing the submissive pose Shouyou has taken before flipping the camera back on. Shouyou knows how much he enjoys him ass up and head down, and the little redhead has even managed to squirm around and fish himself a pillow, so that his crown of curls is cushioned. Kei stares, appreciating the curve of his lover’s ass pushed up and waiting for him to ravage him. Shouyou is the only one that Kei has ever loved, ever slept with, but he is still continually impressed with how Shouyou manages to surprise him through the years. Shouyou has always intrigued him, even from the time they first met. Not many his size would dare to step to Kei, but Shouyou had. Not many had managed to befriend him, but Shouyou had, despite Kei’s biting words and frosty demeanor. Not many dared to peel away the layers of sarcasm, disappointment, and fear of failure, to find the insecure brat he truly was but Shouyou had penetrated so far, Kei had a hard time imagining life without him. When he did succumb to such thoughts, usually drunk and acting stupid, he felt a looming sense of depression cloud his better senses, and more than once had cried into Shouyou’s sturdy chest about it.

 

Unlike Kei, Shouyou likes women as well as men. Could easily enter a relationship that doesn't need to be hidden, live in an apartment that has two rooms, not to _hide_ their life, but to _create_ a life. He could bring his girlfriend to meet the press, and to games, and could jump up and down and kiss her on the lips in public like he does when he's excited. Could decorate his social media with her presence. Could marry her even.

 

Kei shakes his head, as if shaking the stubborn images away. Shouyou loves him, and he’d be stupid to think otherwise. If there is one thing Kei isn’t, it’s stupid. His eyes run along the expanse of exposed skin – skin that Shouyou willingly shows him, that Shouyou lets himself be talked into showing. Shouyou wears his collar everyday, not just without complaint, but proudly, as if belonging to Kei is something to flaunt and treasure, and Kei can see it in the way that Shouyou fiddles with the pendant when he’s feeling down, after missing too many spikes, or when a loss to a rival team hits at his insecurities. Shouyou never fails to tell him he loves him everyday, even when their fights have gotten out of control and they’re sleeping in separate bedrooms, their heads echoing with the regret of words taken too far. It’s hard, Kei thinks, to stay mad at someone who refuses to let you forget the good in them.

 

“You know, I really love you Shou,” Kei says. He is thankful his voice doesn’t crack, or else Shouyou would know what lane his thought process has chosen to travel. He doesn’t do sappy, usually, but Shouyou draws it out of him sometimes, like how Kei draws Shouyou’s dormant sarcasm out.

 

Shouyou’s voice is muffled, but Kei can still make out the snarky, “Duh, asshole. Now hurry up and pound into me before my neck breaks.”

 

Kei rolls his eyes and turns the camera on, moving fluidly onto the bed. He makes sure he isn’t blocking Shouyou from view, before snaking his hand down to tease at his wilting erection. It doesn’t take long before he’s up and ready to go. He grabs for the lube on the bedside table and smears it along his fingers, the glide familiar. He turns Shouyou a bit, so they’re sidewise, and Shouyou lets him, whining only when Kei starts to slide the lacey lingerie down. Kei rubs his fingers together, warming the lube, before he starts to slick Shouyou’s asshole with it, his index finger rubbing gently to open him up.

 

Shouyou whines into the pillow, but his hips snap back, trying to set the pace. Kei allows the misbehavior, nut thrusts his finger in to his first knuckle, reveling in the high-pitched moan that spills from Shouyou’s mouth, followed by, “Fuck, Kei.” Kei trails the fingers of his other hand down Shouyou’s spine as he loosens him up, scissoring his fingers to stretch him wider faster. Shouyou urges him on with, “Please, Kei,” and “Faster, Kei!” and Kei obliges, quickly adding a third finger, making sure that he smirks at the camera at how fast prep work is with his boyfriend. Back when they first started having sex, Kei had always moved too slowly, Shouyou practically begging him to go faster, no he wouldn’t hurt him, shit he was being too gentle, but they had moved past those days, and Kei pounds into his boyfriend, his thick fingers disappearing into the tight heat. He curls them, moaning as he finds Shouyou’s prostate, and he strikes against it repeatedly. Shouyou does not disappoint – he starts rutting against the pillow, slamming his hips back so that Kei will go “faster, faster, faster!”

 

Kei leans forward, boxing Shouyou in, and grabs at the redhead’s hair, twisting his face so that the camera can capture the drool that leaks out of the side of his open mouth. If he didn’t have the blindfold on, Kei knew he would see tear tracks glisten on his boyfriend’s face as he slams into his ass again, before removing his fingers entirely.

 

He lubes up his dick, trying to be quick with it so that he doesn’t finish there and then. He is so close, after so long without touching Shouyou like this. He allows himself to pause for a few seconds, breathing heavily through his nose, before he pushes in, hips stuttering as he pushes in a bit harder than he meant.

 

Kei moans, pausing, waiting for Shouyou to adjust to his thicker girth. He grips Shouyou’s ass, pinching the skin. He laughs as Shouyou curses at him.

 

“Tell me how much you want me,” Kei demands, but it comes out more as a needy cry than a dominant command.

 

Shouyou answers anyways, perhaps too stimulated to care. “I need you Kei, fuck, I need you to get me off, please Kei,” he mewls, thrusting himself backwards and sucking in more and more of Kei’s erection. Kei sucks in a breath at just how erotic Shouyou looks – how frazzled his hair is from being toyed with, how the slim shirt is completely stuck to him with sweat and shows the contours of his fit frame, how his ass jiggles as Kei finally mounts him completely. He slaps Shouyou’s ass for good measure, enjoying the way the redhead practically bounces up at the unexpected stinging sensation, before he shoves himself completely in.

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Kei says, switching tactics. Shouyou loves the degradation, but he lives for the praise, and Kei heaps it upon him in the bedroom, where it is easier for him to express such sentiments. “You take cock like a champion, Shouyou.” He spreads Shouyou’s cheeks apart and viciously slams into him, hearing Shouyou groan so loudly, he’s surprised that he hasn’t climaxed yet. “I bet we could fit two dicks in here, hmm? Would you like that? To have someone else fuck you too?”

 

“Nhn!” is all Shouyou manages. His fingers have curled into fists as he supports his upper body on his elbows alone.

 

“You’re so insatiable,” he says, but his breath stutters out. Shit, Shouyou is so tight. He has to push his glasses back up his face, because he is sweating so bad, they keep falling down the bridge of his nose. “And you look so fuckable in that skirt. You should wear it more often. I bet the guys on the team would love to watch me fuck you in that, don’t you think?”

 

Shouyou _really_ moans at that, and Kei continues, snapping his hips hard and fast, and then slowing down before Shouyou can finish – before he can finish too. “I can just imagine them watching you beg for me, getting on your hands and knees and saying ‘please, Kei, please.’ They’d probably whip their dicks out and want you to suck them off, but I wouldn’t let you. And why is that Shouyou?” He thrusts hard, making contact with Shouyou’s prostate, and the boy underneath him _keens_ , hands spasmodically clenching and unclenching, practically ripping through their sheets.

 

“I’m…I’m yours,” Shouyou works out between thrusts.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m yours!”

 

“I think you need a reminder of that, Shouyou.” Kei aims for Shouyou’s prostate and hits it, again and again, feeling the walls around him clench tighter. He leans forward and whispers, “I’m the only one that can do this for you, you know. The only one that can get you off. You can come now Shouyou,” and the effect is immediate – he feels the walls around him tighten further, and hears Shouyou scream, before he follows shortly thereafter, clawing at his boyfriend’s back.

 

He slumps over, leaning his head on Shouyou’s back, his ragged gasps mingling with Shouyou’s in the otherwise still and silent room. He winces as he pulls out, seeing how red and angry Shouyou’s hole looks. He whispers a quiet apology and slumps down in front of him, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose once more.

 

“I’m going to remove the blindfold.”

 

All he gets is a hum in return. He unknots the fabric and tosses it over the side of the bed. Shouyou has to blink a few times to adjust to the light, but when he does, his sleepy eyes trail to Kei. Kei unbuttons the top button of Shouyou’s costume, but it takes him a minute to convince him to slide out of it. It doesn’t take much convincing to get Shouyou out of his cum stained underwear and skirt, though he promptly returns to the mattress when they’re removed, ignoring the thigh highs entirely.

 

During aftercare, Shouyou is a literal tangle of limbs, so blissed out, he can barely move, and Kei loves him just as much in these moments as he does when he is pounding into him. Shouyou is quiet and lethargic in these times, and Kei savors it. He kisses Shouyou’s freckled shoulders, and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him up to his chest. He tucks Shouyou’s head under his chin, and they lay there in silence, Shouyou listening to Kei’s heartbeat.

 

It’s Shouyou that breaks the silence, as per usual. “That was worth waiting two weeks for,” he jokes, voice a bit raspy.

 

“Mhm,” Kei agrees. He tries to untangle a knot worked into the orange curls, but quickly figures that the task is better left till later, after they shower and Kei takes a brush to it. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“Not in a bad way,” Shouyou quips. “But in a good way? Hell yeah you did.”

 

Kei rolls his eyes, still unimpressed with Shouyou’s attempts at humor. “You’re insufferable,” he mutters.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Shouyou asks.

 

Kei almost snorts. “Did you not feel me just practically spray your ass with cum? Is it not still dripping out of you?”

 

Shouyou actually does snort, and even though it’s terribly nerdy and stupid, Kei thinks it’s undeniably adorable. “Just checking, just checking.”

 

“You enjoyed it…even though you put up such a fuss about the skirt.”

 

“I just don’t get it. Why would you put me in clothes just to take them off? It doesn’t compute!”

 

“I am surprised you even know what the word ‘compute’ means. I see you’ve been using that dictionary I got you for Christmas.”

 

“No I haven’t, you lame four-eyes! That was still a dumb Christmas present anyways.” Kei can visualize the petulant pout that is probably decorating his boyfriend’s face and he chuckles, the vibrations touching Shouyou’s cheek. “But yeah, I enjoyed it. Even with the stupid skirt. But I need to ask…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What did you mean earlier? About the embarrassing stuff?”

 

“You haven’t realized?”

 

Shouyou growls. “Apparently not!”

 

Kei pulls back, so that they are both facing one another. “I like it better when you’re embarrassed,” he says, “because you blush brighter, and your voice gets higher. You react much quicker to stimuli than normal.” He pinches Shouyou’s cheek, smirking. “And it’s kinda cute,” he adds, a little shy, “that you can still get embarrassed with me after all this time. It’s…it’s endearing.”

 

Shouyou seems to mull over the idea a minute, face set in a comical frown, as if puzzling out a complex equation. “Okay, I guess that all makes sense now that you explain it like that,” he says, “…but what’s ‘endearing’ mean?”

 

Kei bites his lips, trying not to laugh at Shouyou’s puzzled expression. That’s what he gets for spilling his guts out – his dumb boyfriend not understanding basic vernacular. It’s just so Shouyou though, that he doesn’t even get mad at Shouyou ruining the mood, and instead flicks him in the nose. “See? This is why you needed that dictionary.”

 

“It was not! Stingyshima! Stupidshima!”

 

“Yes, yes, now shut up and kiss me, Dumbass Hinata.”

 

Shouyou opens his mouth to argue, but Kei beats him to it and slides his tongue in, Shouyou changing his tune. They sit there and kiss for several minutes, but then Kei sits up, bringing Shouyou with him with a bark of, “shower.”

 

Shouyou holds his arms out, his legs dangling over the side of their elevated bed. “Carry me?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really!”

 

Kei grumbles, but reaches over, and Shouyou wraps his strong arms around his neck, legs locking around Kei’s waist. Kei doesn’t mind when Shouyou is clingy like this after fucking, so he indulges Shouyou’s wishes. On the way to the bathroom, he shuts the camera off, remembering to upload the video to his laptop later – before Shouyou could watch it himself and sneak it to his thumb drive. The last thing they need is the idiot accidently spreading their kinky fuck fest all over the internet.

 

“I love you Stingyshima.”

 

“I love you too, Dumbass Hinata.”


End file.
